1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a cooktop or rangetop, including a horizontal cooking surface preferably having a plurality of burners or cooking locations, a narrow control surface disposed at an angle relative to the cooking surface along at least one boundary side of the cooking surface, operating and/or indicator devices for the burners or cooking locations, and a cooktop frame supporting the surfaces as well as heating elements and the operating and/or indicator devices and the like.
2. Description of the Related Arts
In household cooktops, it is known (from German Petty Patent DE-GM 88 14 158) for the back of a closed frame which carries a glass ceramic plate that has burners or cooking locations and surrounds the glass ceramic plate, to be provided with a podium-like raised portion, with a control panel that slopes upward relative to the cooking surface, with the control panel being a component of the frame and carrying the indicators and operating elements for the burners or cooking locations. A frame-like strip for joining a glass ceramic cooking area to a control part is also known (from Petty Patent DE-GM 91 06 359), in which the framelike strip includes a profiled part encompassing end surfaces of the cooking area and of the operating part. The profiled part, protruding above the surface of the cooking area and the operating part, forms a functional and visually perceptible boundary for the cooking area on one hand, and for the operating part on the other hand, on the order of a frame of the first type discussed above. It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a cooktop, which improves upon the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type in terms of its use and manufacture and last but not least in terms of its appearance as well.